1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to systems for simulating welding in a virtual welding environment and to welding coupons for use with such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
For decades companies have been teaching welding skills. Traditionally, welding has been taught in a real world setting, that is to say that welding has been taught by actually striking an arc with an electrode on a piece of metal. Instructors, skilled in the art, oversee the training process making corrections in some cases as the trainee performs a weld. By instruction and repetition, a new trainee learns how to weld using one or more processes. However, costs are incurred with every weld performed, which varies depending on the welding process being taught.
In more recent times, cost saving systems for training welders have been employed. Some systems incorporate a motion analyzer. The analyzer includes a physical model of a weldment, a mock electrode and sensing means that track movement of the mock electrode. A report is generated that indicates to what extent the electrode tip traveled outside an acceptable range of motion. More advanced systems incorporate the use of virtual reality, which simulates manipulation of a mock electrode and the resulting welds in a virtual setting that can be observed (e.g., visually, audibly, etc.) in real time by the welder.
Virtual reality welding simulators typically include a number of different physical models of weldments (e.g., mock welding coupons), wherein each physical model allows the welder to practice a certain type of weld. For example, one mock welding coupon might have two perpendicular surfaces that allow the welder to practice a fillet weld, while another mock welding coupon might have a grooved surface that allows the welder to practice a groove weld. To switch between different types of simulated welds, the welder must reposition or replace the mock welding coupon. Not only is it inconvenient to the welder to interrupt training to reposition or replace the mock welding coupon, but repositioning or replacing the mock welding coupon can lead to the welding coupon being mounted improperly. For example, if the virtual reality welding simulator is programmed to expect the mock welding coupon to be located in a certain fixed location, and the welder mounts the welding coupon in another, improper location, incorrect simulated welding data will result.